rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Eziak Dezen Avencianci
Eziak Dezen Avencianci, also known as Zekriael, is a Zarosian mahjarrat who masquerades as a human. His current age is roughly fourteen-thousand years old, though he presents himself in his twenties. Eziak is currently the Head/Commandant of the Kharidian Rangers, in the South Kharidian Sultanate. Eziak is played by Alex Sypor. 'Appearances' 'Human Form' 'Ranger' Ezekial Sypor was about six feet in height, and had a deep, Kharidian tan. He was notably a native of the Desert. He had long, curtain-styled black hair, and dark, stormy blue eyes. He wore red dragonhide armour, a backpack, his two-handed Syporian longcrossbow. He also had a brutish, longsword sheathed within a scabbard. A black-bladed defender was sheathed at his waist, whilst he wore menacing, spiky helm, wi th a trim of crimson red. 'Formal/Army ' Ezekial was dressed in light, steel chainmail, and had a tan-coloured hood over his head, and a face-mask, to which covered his mouth, and nose. He wore standard issue Ranger gear shorts. Depending on formal, or Army, Ezekial wore a cloak, bearing the symbols of the Sultanate, or his Ranger gear backpack. 'Lich' Battle-mage Zekriael was about seven foot, eleven inches in height, with dark, and red-trimmed rob es. He wore his menacing, spiky helmet over his Lich head, and he had a large, molten earth-emitting staff to us e in geom ancy. Along with this, a cape holding the colors, and symbols of the Kharidian Sultanate scaled down. 'Swordsman' Zekriael wore cyan-colored platemail. Though, looking of runite, it was possibly another metal. He wore a crimson-colored, brutish longsword at his hip, and a hood over his head, along with a cape with the colors, and symbols of the Kharidian Sultanate. 'Personality' Ezekial has a natural comedian stance. he is heavily sarcastic, and almost never serious. A few times, he has gone insane with serious, bloodlust. An outgoing, and relatively friendly Mahjarrat, he tends to mingle too much with humans. This, mostly to gain influence. A manipulative, intelligent Mahjarrat, he tends to play at his opponents with sarcastic taunts. But wrong him once, and you're in for an aweful consequence. 'Biography' Eziak was born in Freneskae, location unknown, just that he grew up in the hostile excuse of a home until he followed the other mahjarrat out, serving Ict hlarin, then turning to the influence of Zaros, being a very successful soldier, yet during Zamorak's betrayal, a couple of Zarosian mahjarrats were ambushed, his mate was slaughtered in the battle, he went insane, slaughtering the killer, and a few other enemies, before being pulled away by a retreating ally, he thrashed about, obviously very, very angry. Yet, he was able to escape, and proceeded into hiding, and finally into hibernation. 'God Wars' 'Fall of the Empty Lord' 'Defending Paddewwa' Another fortress was falling; even, as we attempted to redeem ourselves, again, and again, we failed our Lord. Paddewwa was where I was stationed, this, where the human town of Edgeville lays, currently. I was determined to defend this fortress from the looming allied forces of Saradomin, and Zamorak. Yet, my role in this Siege, was only minimal, lost in the sabotage of history, and time. Sergeant Merculion, an Icyenic officer of Saradomin's Army, and his company approached my company, and I. He was naive, and young; he acted in stupidity ordering his men upon mine, in cold blood. But, we rose in defense, ready to pummel down the enemy as they threw their bodies at us, for their foolish God, Saradomin. I yelled out an order, and in fluid motion, the wall of metal rose, each man raising his shield infront of himself, not only assisting himself, but his brother beside him. '' ''"Kill these cretins! It is their life, or yours!" Sergeant Merculion had screamed it, ordering his men fowards. Unquestionably, they followed through, throwing themselves at our shield-wall. I leapt out into the middle of their stampede, unsheathing my longsword. The soldiers threw themselves at me, causing my to begin a slaughter upon them. Driven, with an animalistic, bloodlust, I continued, even as they screamed I punished them further. Suddenly, a figure ca me down from the sky. He had a long, ornated spear in hand, he began in a slash, and I went up to parry. Our blades collided, and we began in a clash. Exchanging blades, but never hitting flesh. I reached fowards, and grasped and incoming slash from his spear, and sent the blade down towards his right arm. Blood spurting, and a bloodcurdling screech, as I had severed his arm, beneath the elbow. I then sent it into a slash, cutting a horizontal slash into his chest. He retaliated in petty vengeance, causing me to drop my sword, and ultimately drop to the floor. Picking up his spear in his un-affected left hand, he gripped it tightly in my grasp, and rose it above his head, as if ready to slay me. I had began to charge a power geomancy spell. I glanced aside. The wall had been broken, causing the shield-bearers to be over-ran by Saradomin's forces. An arrow whizzed above my head, and made a hit. Another yelp, and I looked to the closing in Merculion, whom had a arrow jutting from his abdomen. Finally, I was ready, and as Merculion stood above me, ready to claim his kill, as a champion, I thrusted my large, gloved hands fowards. The ground rumbled as I almost animated the dirt into two pillars, beside me, forming into a surge of hard, clumpy earth of speed. The pillars slammed into the body of Merculion, using no apparent mercy upon his body, as they litterally tore him apart, and impaled him. The force of such a surge, thrusted his body away. '' ''"Siege the fortress! Leave nothing but ruins!" A soldier screeched. I fled towards it, as it began to collapse, and I helplessly watched one side fall. Overwhelmed, I quickly fled away, deserting the entire task... 'For Saradomin?' 'Prologue' For several years, I would serve, masquerading, for Saradomin. A foolish cause, really. They speak for 'order', yet act in chaotic, animalistic ways. No matter. Soon, The Great Lord shall rise again-... Right? I had been outof contact of my allies for years, during this time. Exanderaz, my brother, Evgeni, and most of all, my mate, Elazeana had gone not knowing of my status. Maybe they assumed my death? Hah! They would soon find out. Right? '' 'Foes: Dezenion and Tyrant' ''It was a heated, sandy day, out in the brink of the Kharidian Desert, to which, its Sun was setting down, where the fields, and plains of endless sand had been seen. The colours of reds, and dark blues in the sky, along with the sight of brewing stars were present. I would come to meet new foes, indeed. Two traitorous Mahjarrat, whom worshipped Zamorak. I did not consider them kin, but fools, lessers. Around this time, I had began training myself in archery, serving as a bowman. I had quickly adapted to the use of the longbows, learning quickly how to volley an arrow. We were ordered to go, and siege a neighboring enemy encampment. It held within combined forces of Bandos, and Zamorak. The idiotic God, Bandos, and his minions were illogically placed within these Wars, only wishing to join for the heat of battle. They fed off of this hunger, becoming barbaric. They seemed to shift sides, depending on whom was the victorious side. Today, Captain Torrenzis, an Icyene, would lead a destructive victory. I had to keep a low profile, I thought, in order to stay alive. I needed to be Saradominist. Sort of. Colonel Joazine's regiment was below us, brandishing their swords, and spears in the sunset. Colonel Joazine was a young, female Icyene. Slender, and tall with long, feathery wings and hair, to which was red. She had cool, cyan eyes, which looked even more enraged, with the heat of battle under-way. Colonel Joazine then screamed out loudly. '' ''"VOLLEY!" We acted quickly, and in fluid motion, yanking the bowstrings back on our longbows. Once pulled to my human, fleshy cheek, I released the string, and allowed the arrow to fly in a diagonal direction, before falling. The distant echo of them hitting targets, or the desert's sand would sound out. The rush of feet, and the cry of warriors, as they charged the now, flaming camp. Frantic enemy forces, were easily tossed about. The combined enemy forces, attempted to keep a defense on the outside, but were soon pushed inside. This battle lasted several hours, as we flung arrows individually, into the camp. Finally, the encampment was completely ablaze, and Colonel Joazine's forces left. We were to follow, and we did. On our way to the next enemy encampment of the day, we would be ambushed by the cliffs. Frantic, now, we attempted at a defense, but an arrow came down at the winged Torrenzis, and jutted through h is head, and then, I was hit. A sharp pain in my abdomen, and a friendly dragged me out. The friendly, I realized was a woman. She brought me to a cave, together, we deserted our brothers. A final cry broke out, before the ambush victored. Alone and quiet, a fire had been started. The woman stared at me, as we sat opposite on worn, old logs over the fire. Finally, she spoke. '' ''"Zekriael. It has been so long, and I thought you had died." I realized, she had been the new recruit to our company. She said she was from another, lost battalion. And, then, it hit me. She said my actual name. I rose an eyebrow, speaking in a low whisper. '' "''What-.. Who are you?" She grinned widely. She was a slender, human figure, within steel platemail, ornated, and decored with Saradomin's symbols, and colours. She had long, brunette hair, to which now, went to her shoulders. ''"I have been following your aura for a while now, Zekriael. You are not very easy to find." Suddenly, I lashed out in anger at the woman, yelling. '' "Who ARE you?" She grinned wider, and nodded. "I am surprised you have not recognized me, Zekriael. I am Elazeana." My mouth gaped. I had been blinded with my own rage, not realizing whom she was. '' ''"Hello, Ela'." I said, lowly. '' ''A few footsteps, and two giant forms appeared in the crevice's entry. '' ''"Well, well, well. We have two kin here, don't we, Tyrant?" I felt the sharp pang of aura, and looked aside. I stood up, and walked towards the two Mahjarrat. "Haha! Aye. Can I eat 'em while they're still puny, foolish lessers!?" Dezenion, as I had recognized, grinned, and let in a slow nod. By the torchlight, they both wore robes, honing the horned symbol of Zamorak, and his red. Tyrant had a large, brutish axe hang at his back, and Dezenion held a large, wooden staff, glowing with vibrant runic power. I became shrouded into a plume of smoke, before emerging swiftly as a height of seven feet, and eleven inches. My robes were on, trimmed in a forest green, and my vibrant, violet eyes, along with the single emerald-coloured gem, embedded within the center of my forehead, that glowed in power. '' ''"Heads up!" They chuckled, as I ducked low a wave of fiery element threw itself at the two. The flames torched their robes, making them stumble, I had began charging an earth, clumped spell, that circled my forearms. I surged my charged spell fowards, thrusting the pillar of earth, to which slammed into Dezenion's face, which sent him out of the cavern, scrambling, until he eventually slipped over the edge of the cliff, and fell, yelling to his brutal death. Tyrant screeched reaching for his axe-handle. Elazeana began a charge of her water spell, and Tyrant yanked his axe. He slashed it towards me, and I ducked, the axe-head sinking into the stone wall, causing debris to fall, before he could retaliate, I went fowards, my fingers curling aggressively around his neck, my right hand moving to punch his scaley visage. '' ''He roared at me flailing his arms at my skull. I had already began charging a new, icey spell, in my right hand, as Elazeana's spell was flung at his face. Water, being poured into his mouth, I acted quickly, setting both palms of my bony hands at his mouth, and moved to eject the ice spell into his mouth. He let out a muffled scream as the ice began to block his breathing, and freezing the water inside. I gripped onto his struggling body until, he fell limp. An ice block was formed inside of his mouth, and jutting out slightly. I looked to Elazeana, and then to the crevice entrance. We fled quickly, before an attempt at their rescue had been made... '''Fourth Age 'Awakening' I awoke. Blinking a few times, I had glanced to, and fro. In a cave, I had lost my memory of why I was here, feeling almost brain-dead. I had finally remembered, after only seconds why I was here. I had embarked on a long, nap, a hibernation. I had slept like a bear, through the wintumber. I rolled off of the stone bed I had made for myself, decades ago. Gods, I thought how long had I slept? Seconds, hours, weeks, years, decades? I had stood up. My seven-foot, eleven-inch eight, and bony structure apparent. I stumbled out towards the icy cavern's crevice of an entrance, and into the height of a snowy mountain. Blinking, I looked around, then up. The slopes were sheer, and rocky. Suddenly, I heard the distant echo of a voice, and dropped low, under an overhanging rocky slope. The voices began to come closer, and I could hear them, almost clearly. "So, I said: 'Ye' also have a rock for a brain, ye' idiot!'" A Dwarven voice rang out, as the group of male dwarves began to pass, they bellowed out in laughter. I grinned, and placed myself into their visibility. "Aye, Dwarf. I am offended by your choice of words, for me." My scaley, bony face twisted into a wide grin, as I spoke to them. They had turned, and looked upon me bewildered. The one whom spoke before raised his pick-axe, and spoke to his friends. "Get tha' Guard up here! It'sa' demon! Go, go! I'll fend 'im off." I bellowed out into a laughter, and kneeled down, almost to his almost-three-foot height. I already began to charge an air spell, the matter of air swirling viciously around my forearms. I had began to close in on my new opponent, grinning widely down at him. "And, what's a puny lil' dwarf goin' to do to me, then?" His friends had already fled away, and the dwar f whom challenged me was quivering. Whether it was from fear, or the sheer cold, he rose his pickaxe over his head, as if making to pick at my head, as if it were really rock. Then, I struck out, jutting my hand out to thrust my palm into the center of his chest, at his sternum, this powerful thrust of air surged him out, litterally sending the dwarf flying over the cliffs. He screamed for a while, as if a little child, before it stopped. I turned to the sound of marching, and then a voice called out. '' ''"There! The demon's over there!" The rush of feet, and the tiny soldiers surrounded me, brandishing their axes, and hammers. They wore simple armour. Five, I counted. I lashed out, grasping one by his helmet, and thrusted it hard into the rock. This bent the metal inwards, proceeding to knock him out. One lashed out with his shield, at me, and thrusted a foot at his shield's center. He was thrown away, falling to his back. Two got on my left. and right, one right infront of me. I lashed fowards, grasping the one infront of me by the neck, I swung his body, as if a ragdoll to the two soldiers to my sides, as if a flail. Once they were downed by the Dwarf-flail, I threw the limp body of my make-shift flail aside. '' ''Turning, I had began to step away, and flee before reinforcments came... 'Middle Fourth Age' The desert's heated sands went on for miles, upon miles. I was kneeled, crouching on a Pollnivneach rooftop, watching the city's gang lives take place, looking up to the cliffs, I examined this city, overwatching it for a while, before getting down. I walked into town, my masquerade was visible, hiding my natural form to the human inhabitants. I had served as a Menaphite gangmember, involved in the fued between the gang of bandits in North Pollnivneach. The city was independant, and had its own government. I went towards the South, and approached a new-found friend, Aliteras. He was a menaphite member, like myself, whom had lived as a tough, street urchin, finally earning a reputation good enough for the gang. '' ''"'Eh, Ezekial! Here 'bout the battle over in the North?" He spoke out to me, leaning upon the white sandstone wall of a building. I grinned, and had finally reached him, nodding. "I saw it. What caused it?" He nodded to me in greeting, and looked aside, on both sides . I leaned against the pillar behind me, as he spoke to me. "'Em bandits attacked a few of our people. 'Em bandits got wha' they deserve, too!" Aliteras was one, I knew to cause trouble. Instigate it, really. I knew he was involved in the instigation of this battle. I kept silent about it, before a Menaphite member came running towards us. '' ''"Aliteras, Ezekial! Quickly, the bandits are comin'!" I recognized him as Herredav, a sleek archer of our gang. Aliteras leapt off the wall, and pulled the scimitar from his belt. I followed after, scimitar brandished. Herredav took out his longbow, and then, ran off towards the Menaphite headquarters, whilst Aliteras and I joined a group of three other Menaphites, to approach the bandit party. Battle ensued quickly, blades colliding against each other, arrows flying. it was hard to find whom was your ally, and whom was your foe. I slaughtered, laying waste to anyone not dressed as a bandit, before an arrow came whizzing hitting me in the leg. A sharp pain shot through my body, Aliteras called out to me. "Ezekial! Stop bein' such a coward! Fight!" I was insulted. Insulted by one I considered my ally. Surging with adrenaline, I lurched at Aliteras, and sent my scimitar's blade through his frail body. I was now on no one's side, as I fought, and slaughtered both sides. I fled, after being outnumbered, and boarded a wagon of settlers, acting as one myself... 'Late Fourth Age: A Settler of Al-Kharid' 'The Big Travel & Settling' I had been a hermit for years; living only by myself, becoming nomadic. I would move, fr om city-to-city for several years, until I heard of a group of settlers going north. Swiftly, I joined them in their journey north. '' ''The travel began from Pollnivneach, as we rolled on down towards the north. The Sun's desert heat bore down upon us with all might. I had met a young Kharidian man, and his family along the way. Alikaz had explained to me, of his gang-related troubles, and he and family's need to escape. This caravan group was their chance. I felt some sort of human sympathy for this man, and his family. And, I also felt bad, because I once was a gangmember. Alikaz was a kind, non-combatant man. He wore a small, defensive dagger with him. He had black, short hair, and Kharidian tanned skin. Alikaz's wife, Jeszavana, was a shorter, young woman of about twenty-five, with long black hair. We travelled for several months; the plains, upon plains of sand were endless. Finally, we saw two large cliffs, and a pass through them. A debate arose, if whether we should go through, with the risk of bandits, or over it. With going over, we would have to carry the heavy carts, and go through the hassle of bringing camels over it. In frustration, we split up. Alikaz, his family, a few others, and I embarked through it. The other half of us were right. There were bandits. Half-way through the pass, we were ambushed by a party of bandits. Their leader, Kreszen, a former Menaphite gangmember had recognized me. '' ''"Well, well, well. Ezekial." He voice, one of an old man rang out. He was greying in hair, and his face looked quite aged. "You still look young. I find that quite odd, since you looked that young, say 'bout twenty years ago?" Alikaz glanced to me, he, and his family on his knees, in the sand. I glanced to him, then looked up. '' ''"How's Aliteras doin'? Oh, right, Kreszen, I killed him." He growled at me, in anger and raised a boot. For being almost fifty, he threw a hard kick at my chest. Thrusted to the floor, his thugs started to beat at my abdomen with their feet. '' ''"Now, now. Ezekial. Just remember who rules these cliffs, child. And with that, I am going to take away everything you have now, like you did to me." He stood up, revealing his loaded pistol-crossbow. It looked worn, and just about over used. He rose it to the head of Alikaz. And grinned to me, I screamed ou t. "No!-.." My voice was cut off by the rang of the crossbow's string, a gasp shot out, loudly, and I looked up. Alikaz stood up on his knees, a bloodied bolt jutting through his eyesocket, and out of the back. Blood still poured down his face, and spurted onto the bolt. For seconds, maybe minutes there was a silence, before his body dropped to the floor. I looked upon the sand in silence, and Kreszen looked down upon me, with a smirk. "Ah-.. Is lil' Ezekial cryin'?" He, and his thugs laughed. Jeszavana glanced towards me, and I nodded to her. She immediately looked down to the sand. "Now, Ezekial; this is how it's going to go. Your life, or theirs?" He started to chuckle, and I looked up and started to smile, as if amused. I laughed along with them, and then mumbled something. He leaned in closer, and asked of me to say it again. "And, your life is not an option?" I smirked with malicious mischief, and stood up. Suddenly, I was encased in a plume of smoke, quickly shifting into the eight-foot Lich I really was. Jeszavana, and Keszen gasped, cowering down from my height. Everyone was silent. So I thrusted fowards, my boot hitting his sternum, he was flung ahead and tumbled through the sand. Quickly, his thugs attacked. Ten. Five scimitars, five bows. I leapt aside from two scimitars, grasping their heads, and forcing them into collision. After a brawl, the bandits fled. I approached the downed Keszen, whom was on his back, leaning fowards, his elbows supporting his weight. As I approached, my menacing, green painted face looking upon him, he rose his hand. '' ''"Please-.. Ezekial, spare some mercy for an old man?" I made to spit down at his abdomen. I grinned, and then I spoke. "Name's not Ezekial. I am Zekriael." I turned my head, over my shoulder, and looked upon Jeszavana, the shy, beautiful Kharidian human woman, continuing my speech. Around this time, Jeszen had began charging a spell, I was unaware of. "Jeszavana. Take your children, and flee towards the north. You will find settlers there. Go." '' ''She nodded, and picked up her children. Leading them off to the north. I looked back to Keszen, just as he released the fiery matter at me. A thrust into my shoulder, and then pain, as the fire quickly burned through the fabrics of my robes, and started to lurch at my thick, scaley skin of my shoulder. I was sent onto my back, by this, and Keszen stood up, taking his longsword from his side. "I shall slay you, Zekriael, you filthy demon!" He lunged at my chest, and I swated his blade, jabbing it straight into my abdomen. I roared loudly, the pain shooting through me. He got excited by this, and yanked it out, with pleasure. He walked towards my head, and rose the sword above his head, speaking in native speak. Then, a string rang, and an arrow shot threw his throat, causing blood to spill onto my face. He dropped to the floor beside me, lifeless. I looked up to the direction of the arrow. Holding my wound. I saw a woman's figure, before it was clear whom it was: Jeszavana. I rolled, and stood up onto my knees. Slowly, I shifted forms, back into a human. Still holding my wound. The sharp pain in my shoulder was unbearable. Jeszavana approached me, and stuck a hand down to me. I moved to take it. '' ''"Ye' have experience with a bow, m'friend-.?" I spoke, nodding to her in a thank you. She nodded slightly, looking ahead. '' ''"Yes. My father showed me a bit-.." She smiled, now. She was probably reminiscing on these times. I grunted due to the pain. And she glanced at me, and spoke. "Are you hurt?" She indicated to my holding of my abdomen. I nodded quickly, and looked from side-to-side. Her children joined us shortly after. '' ''"Yes, he stabbed me in the stomach. I also have burns on my shoulder." She frowned, and sighed. Taking medical supplies from her pouch. She spoke, indicating to the floor. '' ''"Alright. Sit down, let's get you patched up." I sat upon the floor sand. Notably, we had exited the pass, and the Sun was setting. We saw a few homes, already built upon the open plain. So, I assisted with what I could to patch up my stab wound. I wore a patch, soaked with water over my burns, and as a group, we walked towards the plain, ready for our new lives. There, in the brewing city of Al-Kharid, I would live, until the death of Jeszavana. I became the parent of her children, until they had grown older. Soon, I would dissapear, forever. Or did I? 'Fifth Age: Resurfacing (IC)' 'Falador & Oliver' I had resurfaced in the hundred-sixty-ninth year of the Fifth Age. A great trouble was brewing within the White City, Falador. I could not believe it had already been two ages since Zamorak's betrayal. I have long-awaited the return of my Lord. Quickly, I would attempt to meddle with the affairs of the Saradominists, to cause, hopefully, a war. All they needed was a push. I began to command a militia of rebels. We were a small group of elite soldiers, looking to cause trouble within Falador. I had joined forces with another rebellion leader, Oliver Ryder. We both expressed our goals. Similiar. I had became a Colonel, assisting in his rebellion, as well as merging mine with his. Both, Mahjarrat, I had reunited with Exanderaz, my long-time ally, and friend. Another Mahjarrat. They were powerful kin, especially not people I wanted to screw with. After a few skirmishes, and a successful battle, we were able to take control of Falador. We placed a man by the name of Alderan in charge. He served for a very short time, passing this down to Oliver. Oliver, now the King, had us as his military. Soon after, Oliver was forced into handing the White City over to the Kinshra. 'Enya, and Celtic' Again, I had returned to the public, meeting a young human woman named Enya. Quickly, we attracted to each other. We married after a while, having our half-blood child, Celtic. A beautiful, young girl she had became, with white hair, naturally. After a while, Enya dissapeared, thrusting myself into a period of hatred, and anger. Soon after, Celtic was killed. This thrusted me deeper into a cold-blooded insanity. I left to periods of hibernation, never really coming out for much, after. 'The Sons, and Daughters of Terror (TSDT)' During a period of time, out of hibernation I witnessed a dictator of a leader. I watched him for several weeks, to months. King Varis Knives, to King Varis Ryder, to King Varis Grey. He had left the Ryder name, for his own, House Grey. Angered by his tyranny, I formed a group of terrorists. Masquerading myself as Alexander Ryder, I entered the Burthorpe Keep. It resulted into a battle, that left the Keep to a collaps e, after a raging fire. Soon, I, and House Falcon poured blood into Falador's Moat. A threat on Varis's life. After that, we started a blazing forest-fire, in the Asgarnian Woodland. Several weeks of this advance, and terror, Varis stepped down, giving Asgarnia to Kandarin. After the pass-over, I dissolved the TSDT, and returned to hibernation. 'Battle of Varrock: Zenthos' 'Capturing Varrock' The monarch of Varrock, Ehrick, had not expected what would challenge him next; Zenthos, a kin. He, and his allied forces sieged the Varrock castle, surrounding his, and nearly crushing them, like an ant under a boot. Following after the capture, the former King had escaped after a few of his men were able to teleport him off, before Zenthos executed him. I was combining forces with my kin, Oliver, at this time. 'The Fall of System' Soon after the capture, our government was faltering. People became corrupt with power, wanting more. At this point in time, I was framed for a murder I did not commit, and exiled to the Wilderness by my own ally, Oliver. Little did I know, I was possessed by the great power of a Zamorakian Mahjarrat. Left in exile, this would be the last time I would leave Oliver's side. From then on, we were enemies, and not allies. For my own safety, my long-time friend, and kin, Exanderaz held me in a cage at his Manor. Afterwards, he went after, and slew Darren, the Zamorakian Mahjarrat whom alledgedly held be mentally captive. I was freed, and angry. I hungered for vengeance. '' ''Soon after, Ehrick returned to power, and Zenthos's regime dissolved. 'Kharidian Sultanate' 'Commandant of the Rangers' Quickly, Commander Ryan enlisted me as the Commandant of the Kharidian Rangers. We are an elite, special operations force for the Kharidian Sultanate Army. '' ''Currently, I live in the camp of bandits, commanding this force. 'People, and Relations' *Exanderaz Drayk - He's a trustworthy long-time friend, and ally. I trust him with my life. Unfortunately, I have not seen him recently. *Elazeana Avencianci - Long-time mate. I have not seen her recently. *Enya Avencianci - Human wife. Dissapeared. I once had a child, named Celtic with her. *Celtic Avencianci - halfling daughter. Deceased. *Evgeni Avencianci - He is my younger brother. He is quite trustworthy, and we share humour. *Oliver Ryder - He was an ally, until he betrayed me. Now, I am hunting him down. He will be killed by my hand. *Zenthos Dae - I trusted him for a bit. I have not really seen him, recently. *Thane Nol - I trusted him, as well. I have not seen him for a while. 'Weaponry' *Longsword of the crimson color, with a brutish design. A longsword from the God Wars. (Mithril) *Mithril/Maple-made Syporian longcrossbow repeater with five-bolt bolt racks, and circular sight. *Black-coloured dagger, used as a defender. *Molten earth staff producing heat, and earth elemental spells. This staff is primarily used in his berserker Lich form. 'Trivia' *He has a horse; it's black, with a bit of warpaint on it. *He had a child with a human once. His child's name was Celtic, and his mate's, Enya. Category:Characters Category:Zarosian Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mahjarrat